


Cuddly Richard and Paul artwork

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [23]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a cuddle in their underwear/bathing suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Richard and Paul artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the following super lovely prompt posted upon tumblr's otpprompts: [ Imagine your OTP cuddling in their underwear, totally nonsexually, just enjoying touching each other and being soft and warm.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/111961275941/imagine-your-otp-cuddling-in-their-underwear)
> 
> This sketch can be taken either as Richard and Paul being in their underwear or in their bathing suits (it doesn't matter which way you decide to take it!!). I did gain some inspiration from Rammstein's "Mein Land" video (and resultant screencaps of said video used as reference pictures), hence the ambiguity behind the artwork. This also explains the lack of tattoos on Paul's arms as Paulchen had no tattoos in the aforementioned video! (although, I do love his tattoos; I think they're ace. ♥ )
> 
> And I didn't realize, until I started, how hard mostly naked bodies actually were to draw; it's not often I actually get to do stuff like this. I hope I didn't muck it up too badly.

[ ](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/reesh%20and%20paul%20cuddle%20FOR%20POSTING_zpsmq24fq80.jpg.html)


End file.
